1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust gas purification apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, as an exhaust gas purification apparatus, an apparatus in which a position of a diesel particulate filter (hereinafter, referred to as “DPF”) for capturing particulate materials is devised has been proposed. For example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. JP-A 2000-145430 describes an apparatus in which a DPF is disposed in a position within 1 m distance from the downstream of an engine, the DPF is allowed to capture particulate materials and the captured particulate materials are burned by the use of exhaust heat from the engine to regenerate the DPF. The contents of JP-A 2000-145430 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.